


He Does Not Love Me

by OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter



Series: 500 Fic Challenge [17]
Category: Spartacus Series (TV), Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2019-10-15 05:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter/pseuds/OnceRulesofSuperWalkingPotter
Summary: Illythia in a rage finds her way back to Spartacus.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, damn I need to catch up on this challenge. One of my Walking Dead fic readers has asked for a continuation of it, and of course I need at least one or two chapters of CBCB made up for ya'll. I'ma be a typing fool the next few days. Lmao. Your comments, support, kudos, bunnies and summaries are always appreciated! I hope you enjoy!

"Spartacus." The Thracian turns at Nasir's call. Agron was instantly on his feet looking concerned.

"What is it?" Spartacus asks walking towards the wall. Lugo chuckles looking over his shoulder. 

"See for self." Agron and Spartacus share a look before splitting up. Agron off to wake the others and have them battle ready, while Spartacus climbs the ladder to join the two watch men. Nasir side steps to make room while Lugo folds his arms grinning from ear to ear. Spartacus frowns at that. But instead of questioning he squints into the distance. His eyes widen as he realizes what the fuck he was looking at. 

"Gather weapons and see the others towards the back, start the workers to digging just in case." He instructs jumping down to rush this new threat head on. 

 

Illythia could cry. She found a temple! Praying that it was the right one, she pulls her horse to the side, tying it to a tree. If she narrows her eyes enough she  _thinks_ that there could be people on the wall! Sighing she slings the bag over her shoulder, wincing at the pain in her lower back and starts trudging forward. It was a surprise when someone leaps down off the wall and starts charging her. In a panic she crouches down throwing her hands into the air squeezing her eyes shut,

" _I come in peace_!" Illythia all but screeches. The running footsteps, slow to a purposeful walk. Her heart skips a beat. The last time she was in these damned woods it was difficult not to memorize that sound. "Sp-Spartacus?" She asks nervously looking up. 

And there he stood. In all of his self-righteous vengeful fury. His blue eyes holding his silent question as he held both swords loose in his hands. Illythia swallows hard wishing the heat in her lower belly would find a time and a place for its existence. Because here, was most certainly not it. Shakily Illythia moves to stand but Spartacus points a sword at her, keeping her in place. He glances over his shoulder before looking back at her. 

"How did you find this place?" He questions quietly. Illythia bites her lip before pulling out a map. 

"G-Gaius and the Syrian were debating on where you could be-" He interupts her snatching it out of her hands, 

"From information  _you_ gave him I'm sure." He accuses opening the map one handed. Illythia watches where he uses his hip to assist himself. She clears her throat looking at the ground. 

"Before I learned that you were right." She mutters bitterly. Spartacus pauses staring down at her. Uncomfortable in the silence Illythia starts sobbing, "He does  _not_ love me!" Spartacus takes a step back, Illythia puts her face in her hands talking through her tears, "Gaius w-was in the arms of  _Seppia_! Upon my r-return! H-he did not even  **mourn** my passing!" 

"Spartacus." Illythia hears Spartacus turn at the voice of one she thinks was called Agron. 

"What is the Roman bitch doing here?" Now she recognizes Crixus's voice. Curling up Illythia bawls harder than before. She deserved such a title. 

Spartacus glances back at Illythia trying to figure out what to do. He looks at Agron and Crixus. The Gaul looks ready to slay her where she stands, something that couldn't happen. At least not until the child was born. Spartacus's mind reals once more;  _his child_. Agron stopped short once he had heard Illythia's tears and was staring at her in a mix of horror and fear. It didn't surprise Spartacus that the German had no idea how to handle a crying woman. He barely knew how to handle an upset Nasir. 

"A good question." Spartacus speaks at last. The three look down at her waiting. Illythia hic-cups a little wiping her eyes with a sniffle. 

"I, well I could not  _stay_ there! My husband with his hands all over that-that-that  ** _child_**! And with  _Lucretia_? The woman is as insane as ever! I was going to stay for her friendship-" Crixus snorts, and Illythia glares at him, "Until she was muttering in her sleep about reuniting with her husband with the baby in tow I believed her kindness as a truth!" Spartacus tilts his head, the corners of his mouth threatening a smile. Crixus scowls down at her. 

"Do not talk to me in such a tone bitch. I am a slave no longer and-" This time Illythia cuts him off, 

"I talk to you the same way you talk to me!" Spartacus blinks. "I understand what I have done, and what has happened to you but I served  _you_ no personal grievance!" There was a heavy silence. Agron slowly licks his lips trying not to smirk. He's never heard someone speak to Crixus like that. Spartacus clears his throat ending their glaring contest. Illythia looks at him as the Thracian squats down in front of her. 

"But why here? Why not to your father or his villa?" Illythia's eyes tear up again and Spartacus stands quickly. 

"My father died in your rescuing of Crixus." She whispers hands gripping the edge of her dress. "Gaius has control over all of that now, and he has turned the family fortune into your capture and death." She informs. Agron puts his hands on his hips.

"And your next choice was here? I thought you had friends?" Spartacus grimaces, knowing the answer to this question even as she lowers her gaze.

"I let them all die..." Crixus's eyes widen. 

"You...'let them', what the fuck does that mean?" Illythia pales a little rocking back and forth. 

"Wh-when you...escaped..." Spartacus tilts his head watching her. "I was told by Lucretia to gather my men..." Agron and Crixus glances at each other, "...So I did...I took my..." There was a pause and Illythia looked like she was going to cry again, "Thessela...I had her come with me and a few of my men....and had them seal the doors." 

Agron raises his eyebrows remembering how they decided to go out the gates instead of the villa doors because the Romans had failed to escape. Crixus sneers down at her, disgusted by this basic Roman instinct. Spartacus nods understanding. None of the women were overly kind to Illythia, and a chance to crawl out from Lucretia's thumb was given to her in their act of rebellion. He couldn't say with certainty that he wouldn't have done the same. True in that moment, that very day if Crixus or Agron had fallen he wouldn't have mourned for overly long. As long as any of them did Hamilcar...and now was completely different. 

"Where is Thessela now?" Spartacus asks. Illythia turns a shade of green and she shakes her head. Agron narrows his eyes. 

"How did you get here?" He asks. Crixus blinks turning to him. 

"Do you not see the horse?" Crixus mocks pointing at it. The animal nickers in response. Agron blinks, completely done with Crixus's bull shit. He tsks his tongue looking back at Illythia.

"I mean how did you sneak out of the Villa without being spotted? Especially with an animal and all the apparent comforts you brought?" Illythia shifts a little. 

"I had snuck into the Medicus' apothecary...drugged every amphora of wine in the house..." Spartacus snorts.

"And they all just drank some? Even Ashur and his new lackeys?" Illythia bites her lip and shakes her head. 

"I told them that I overhead you speaking to Gannicus...about attacking Neapolis again tonight. They raced off an hour before I did." Crixus rolls his eyes.

"Then we do not have much time before they come here instead, once they realize your deception." Spartacus sheaths his swords at last, Illythia casts him a hopeful look. 

"Perhaps not. Ashur is a devious shit with loyalties only to himself;" Spartacus looks up at Crixus with a grim face, "but he is no fool. He will want Glaber's army in front and behind him when they come here. We have until he returns to Glaber." Agron nods, going over to the horse. 

"Very well, let's see what she has gifted us with. Besides meat." He says happily untying the animal and leading it towards the temple. Spartacus glances down at Illythia.

"We will not kill the beast as of yet." He starts following Agron, Crixus in tow,

"Why not? The men are practically starving." Crixus mutters. Spartacus stops looking at the Gaul with an apologetic smile before turning back to Illythia who was still on her knees. 

"Are you coming?" Agron stops dead in his tracks. Crixus makes a face leaning back. 

"Wha-me? Yo-you're letting me stay?" She asks breathlessly. Spartacus chuckles.

"Stay? None of us are staying. But you are welcome to join us. Should you keep feeding us." He informs with a tilt of his head before headed back to the temple. Crixus and Agron watch him go with their mouths hanging open. Illythia gives a sob of relief before she scrambles, with difficulty, and does her best to rush after him. He ignores her when she practically clings to his shoulder, hiding behind him as they round the corner. 


	2. No Time For Argument

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spartacus avoids the explanation of WHY he is letting Iliythia come with them in hopes of everyone wanting to take advantage of the day lead they have on Glaber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've been in a writing slump for a bit couldn't figure out why. Finally realized it was because I was writing for y'all (happy to do it) but I was distracted and unmotivated because I was subconsciously wanting to write this and instead of busting out the other stuff I was trying to write them well and hustle at the same time. Doesn't work. Lol. Anyways so I'm getting this one out and then getting back to my scheduled writing requests/promtps. Sorry for the wait. Thank you guys for the patience, bunnies, kudos and summaries. You guys are awesome!!

Mira could feel her lips thin as she stands in between Naevia and Nasir. Spartacus was back. True he had been gone less than an hour. The sun was barely over the horizon, so it was not the amount of time he spent away that had her hackles raised. It was that _thing_ that was clinging to his back that was her issue. 

"Fuck the gods." Nasir breathes out once he realized what he was looking at. He hadn't thought Spartacus would  _kill_ the Roman woman, he hadn't last time after all. At some level he was worried Crixus would, but he never thought the three of them would come  **back** with her! Let alone Agron leading an impressive sized black horse laden down with bags. 

"Indeed." Mira all but growls stepping forward. Spartacus locks eyes with hers. But they don't stay, he knows she was furious. He felt like he was a little justified in the fact that Iliythia's presence angered her. 

"Not now. Not here." He whispers stepping up to stand next to her. Mira's nostrils flare. She understands she messed up. That whatever Spartacus and she had shared is probably over, but this was like a slap to the face. Practically screaming to the heavens that he chooses the Roman cunt over Mira. All because the bitch carried his child.  _Mira_ could do that. 

"You are an indecisive bastard." Gannicus's voice floats over the confused chatter drawing Mira out of her thoughts. Spartacus smirks almost fondly at the Celt before addressing the ever insistent crowd. Agron was guarding the animal, wanting to go through its contents with the other "leaders" first. 

"Our plan to turn Iliythia spy was a success." He calls out, more than a few eyebrows raise. Mira doesn't miss the pink tint the blonde's cheeks turn when Spartacus says her name. Roman bitch.

"Our? And just who did you plot this with?" Crixus demands unable to follow through with improvisation. Spartacus slowly turns glaring down at him for a moment .

"Lucius and myself, you oaf." Mira defends without hesitation elbowing her way past Iliythia to get into Crixus's space. Agron shoots an arm in between them gritting his teeth at having to defend the horse, and keep these two from fighting. Nasir grabs a hold of Naevia's arm to keep her in place. Iliythia bites her lip ducking her head from her spot at Spartacus' shoulder. 

"I am not here to cause rift." She mutters. Spartacus looks down at her doubtfully. "I simply wish for safety for my child." Her admittance was met with obnoxious laughter. He doesn't like the knot in his stomach that her pink cheeks cause. His throat burns with his continued silence. Even when her eyes threatened to spill tears he remains vigil. A voice in his head screaming at him to not allow them to treat her this way. 

"And the rest of you are here because you feel so terrified of Spartacus?" Gannicus snaps folding his arms. There was a moment as the laughter died down. "Or perhaps Crixus? Hmm? Tell me, are you here out of fear of myself? Oenomaus? Perhaps  _Mira_ or Naevia, even Saxa strikes fear into your hearts?" Saxa steps forward flashing a toothy grin at the Celt. 

"Smart ting. Fearing I." Her voice carried out towards the crowd but her eyes never left Gannicus'. Spartacus notices the interest growing in his new friends blue eyes. They would make a terrifying couple. 

"I think they are more concerned over trusting her." Agron offers glancing between the rebellion and his friends. Spartacus places a hand on his shoulder with a warm smile, then turns to the others. A speech rolling from his tongue.

"Trust. A difficult thing to find. But we found it in each other at the House of Batiatus," Murmuring of agreement, "in our liberated friends along the way." those from Nasir's house shift, and those from Neapolis grumble. "In Romans we have found it too." Spartacus looks from one end of their growing group to the next. "In Lucius," some nods, "and Varro," Crixus actually winces in memory of their fallen brother. Agron grimaces at the mention. "and now," He reaches back drawing Iliythia out in front by her arm, "in Iliythia." 

"How do we know?" Someone Spartacus doesn't know the name of questions. 

"She came back." Spartacus answers after staring the man down for a couple of heartbeats. He releases her as if he had been burned when she starts crying again. Distressed he looks up at Mira for answers. Her dark eyebrow raises, but she folds her arms at his unasked question. Naevia and Nasir hesitate, glancing at one another before they charge forward. 

"A-apologies. I-I have no thoughts as to wha-why I am like this." She blubbers in explanation. Naevia pats her arm while Nasir wraps one of his own around her shoulders.

"You are with child." He explains gently. She sniffles a little head in hands. "In my experience it doesn't take much to make women who are expecting to cry, or become angered. There is no telling as to why, or what, let alone when it will happen." Mira purses her lips looking at Spartacus again. He makes a face before nodding at the helpers. 

"Gratitude. Take her inside please." They mutter affirmations as they follow instructions. Crixus shakes his head watching. Naevia gives him an apologetic smile. Spartacus and Crixus understand easily. Naevia wasn't one to stand by while someone was upset. 

"And what shall we do about the approach of Glaber, and Ashur's group of mercenaries?" Crixus questions hands on hips. Agron curls his lip in disgust. He stays silent but Spartacus knows that look. He agrees with Crixus. Smirking he looks at Gannicus.

"We do what we do best." Turning around he raises a closed fist in the air, " _We fight!_ " He cries out. The rest of the rebellion cheer and holler in excitement. Gannicus, Crixus, Agron and Oenomaus share looks of concern. 

"And die in the attempt." Mira sneers earning a glare from the Thracian. She huffs, turning on her heel and storming off. Spartacus lowers his hand watching her go. He needed to fix things with Mira. She was nothing but good to him. One mistake, albeit a large one, shouldn't destroy what they had. As Crixus and Agron start talking strategy in his ear, and Gannicus starts leading the horse off to the side with Oenomaus in tow, he knows it would just have to wait a little. Until they were safe. Well, safer. More secure. 

"....besides where shall the babe be born?" Crixus all but taunts snapping Spartacus to attention. Blue eyes scowl at brown in brotherly annoyance. 

"On the side of the road if need be. Let us pray that it does not end up so." He snaps moving to help dissect the contents of the many bags Iliythia managed to bring with her. Gannicus chuckles. 

"Pray all you wish. The realistic few of us will be plotting. You mad fuck." Spartacus blinks glancing at him. Huh. 


End file.
